


Demons Within

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike had always thought of Willow as a worst case scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Within

Spike had always thought of Willow as a worst case scenario: caught under her own weight, tied into knots, unable to reach for what she wanted. He was pretty sure there was something underneath all that inhibition that might have been worth seeing but that just made it worse. She might have been something if she'd met her own Drusilla, Spike had thought.

He wasn't there when she nearly ended the world. That, he thought later, would have been something to see.

He saw it once, later: a shadow crossing over her irises, and a touch of a different smile.


End file.
